


Distraction

by DancerChronicles



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Therion has been living in Atlasdam for the last year with Cyrus, over time their relationship has grown into something more intimate. Missing his lover while he is working late, Therion decides to pay a visit to Cyrus' office in the academy and giving him a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for Cytheri smut, anyway I'm soft for this ship.

The evening in Atlasdam was slightly chilly, as Therion made sure that the scholar robe he had “borrowed” from Cyrus completely covered his naked form. Cyrus had been working late at the academy; and Therion was missing him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and pay his lover a visit at the academy. Lover, a word he never thought he would use; it still felt so surreal that somebody like Therion was cuddling in bed every night with somebody like Cyrus Albright. But he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He entered the academy, knowing the route to Cyrus’ office like the back of his hand. Usually he would visit Cyrus’ office late to convince him to come home, even after their journey had ended Cyrus still studied hard into the early hours of the morning. But today Therion was going to give him a treat, in other words try to distract Cyrus from his work long enough to ravish him. He shivered in excitement at the anticipation. Finally he approached Cyrus’ office and he knocked on the door, when he heard Cyrus invite him in. He closed the door behind him before locking it, turning to his lover with a coy smile on his face.

“Oh Therion is it time to go home already- ah, w-wait what are you doing? Is that my cloak?” Cyrus looked bewildered as Therion perched himself on his lap, still wearing that coy smirk undoing his cloak a little to reveal bare skin. His fingers untied the ribbon in Cyrus’ hair as he kissed him. Cyrus relaxed into the kiss almost immediately as his arms circled Therion’s waist, deepening the kiss. They pulled away and Cyrus chuckled. “You missed me hmm?” He said, still smiling as Therion pulled him into another kiss completely straddling Cyrus’ lap.

“I did miss you. I missed laying in bed next to you. I missed kissing you until we’re both breathless.” Therion said before kissing Cyrus yet again. It was getting so heated as he removed the cloak completely; dropping it onto the floor before working on removing Cyrus’ own clothes. He didn’t want to stop kissing Cyrus, wanting him to forget his paperwork. He needed him so badly. He let out a low whine as Cyrus pressed kisses against his neck once Therion finally undid his vest and shirt. The thief traced his fingers down Cyrus’ chest, it never ceased to take his breath away how beautiful his lover was. He never thought that he would fall in love so deeply and with a scholar no less.

Cyrus lifted Therion and placed him onto his desk, making sure to push aside the paperwork; he tugged off the remainder of his clothing before he kissed Therion again and again. Therion tangled his fingers in Cyrus’ hair moaning into the kiss as the scholar’s hand roamed lower, slipping between his legs taking his erection into his hand. He moaned softly as Cyrus began to pump him slowly, his lover always knew exactly how to touch him; how much to give until he begged for him to fuck him. Therion closed his eyes arching into the touch. “Mmm, C-Cyrus please....fuck me.” He whined.

Cyrus removed his hand from Therion’s erection as he opened his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil; he popped it open to apply a gracious amount to his fingers. He stretched Therion out as the thief tried to hold back his moans, his fingers gripping the desk needing something to hold onto. Once Cyrus reached that one spot that made Therion cry out loud enough that he was almost afraid someone might hear them and come running, he removed his fingers; reaching for the oil once more applying it to his erection. He lined himself up and slowly entered Therion.

It was a little strange at first, they had never had sex over an oak desk before. But Cyrus held onto Therion to steady him, and Therion himself was holding on tight to Cyrus. The scholar went slowly at first, as Therion did his best to keep quiet; part of him wanted to be loud but they couldn’t take the chance that other people might still be in the academy at this time. Even though the hallways had been completely empty when Therion had arrived, he couldn’t risk it. It got more difficult to keep quiet once Cyrus began to pick up the pace thrusting into him harder with more fervour, a loud cry leaving Therion as Cyrus hit that spot once more. The scholar nipping at his neck, hard enough that he was sure he would have marks.

“C-Cyrus.” He gasped out, repeating his lover’s name over and over like a mantra. He loved this man so much, always so precise; he knew Therion so well. He knew how to make the thief come apart under him, as he hit that spot over and over; Therion gripped at Cyrus’ back; his nails digging in just a little. “I love you so much, fuck Cyrus. That feels so good.” Therion moaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, begging for release. Cyrus’ hand slid between his legs once more, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Therion threw his head back, a louder moan leaving him as he spilled into Cyrus’ hand. With a few quick thrusts Cyrus peaked himself slumping against Therion to catch his breath.

They laid on the desk, no words between them as the revelled in the high they both felt. It had been so intense, Cyrus must have been stressed out from all the work he had been doing; they were both marked up and fully satisfied. Cyrus pulled out of Therion, kissing his cheek before helping him up into a sitting position. Therion could only lean against Cyrus as the scholar cleaned him up, so exhausted from their intense love making and the roughness of the desk. His lover scooped him up into his arms and carried him over to the office sofa. Therion found himself laying in Cyrus’ arms on the sofa as the scholar pulled a blanket around both of them. Therion leaned up to press a soft kiss against Cyrus’ lips.

“I love you so much Cyrus.”

“I love you too my dearest Therion.”

They lay together in silence cuddling, until they ended up drifting off to sleep in the silent office; basking in each other’s warmth and their love for each other.


End file.
